Just what I needed
by SockMonkeySlippers
Summary: Haley was in a bit of a tight spot and Lance helped her out. But something bad happens because of it and now Lance is the only person Haley can turn to. Sucky Summary but please read. Lance and my OC Haley. M because Language and other...stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Haley Winters weaved her way through the hallways of Bayview High after successful making it through 1st and 2nd bell without incident. The teachers hadn't bothered to call on her, knowing she would never answer them and even if she had they would never been able make out what she was saying.

No one else had bothered her either up until now as a large hand grabbed her shoulder yanking her around the corner of the hallway and pinning her against the wall. Conveniently the halls had cleared out already leaving her alone with a massive creature that she was sure was a shaved gorilla dressed in a football jersey. This creature had seemed to make it a mission to terrorize her any chance he got. And with her refusal to scream or cry out for help he often got away with it.

Today the thing leered down at her, that stupid smirk on his face while he watched her try to get away, even though they both knew the attempt was in vain. She gave up finally glaring up at him.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me today." The thing said and Haley was as always impressed that it could actually speak and form a complete sentence.

"I was." She whispered unusually quiet for someone so angry at the moment.

"Now why would you do that, babe?" The thing cooed in a sickening voice and brushed one of its paws over her ass grabbing her. Normally this was as deeming as it got but today he seemed intent on trying to make her scream as he leaned down in a attempt to kiss her. _God why can't anyone ever skip class? _She thought as she twisted her head away from him then caught sight of something that could only be considered a miracle. Lance Alvers.

* * *

><p>Lance was famous for skipping class and today he had decided that Trig just wasn't his thing. With his bad boy swagger he made his way down the hall wondering just what he could vandalize today. Those plans were immediately discarded when he finally caught sight of a gorilla dressed in a football jersey who was blocking most of the hall. "Move fat ass your blocking the hall." Lance smirked, he could easily get past him but why miss this glorious opportunity?<p>

Thing let out a rumble and turned around to face him and that's when Lance caught sight of a tiny thing of a girl pressed up against the wall, her long blonde hair a mess and her dark hazel eyes blurry with tears. A sudden rage went through him and now this was no longer just for fun.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He growled stepping up to the jock, his hands clenching into fists. "Can't find a girl who will willingly date you so you got traumatize her instead?"

The thing just grunted and pulled its arm back, but before he could even have a chance to swim he was on the ground flat on his back. "What the….?" It stared at Alvers wondering how the hell he had landed here when the runt hadn't even touched him.

Lance had surprised

himself at using his powers which had actually been a mistake, he was so angry though he wasn't trying to control himself. Casting a glance at the girl he saw she had moved off down the hall leaving them. "Not even a thanks." He snorted then heard footsteps charging their way.

"What in the world is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote all of this on a whim so it's not the best but I just had to post it. Haley is one of my characters that I use for something else but I love her to death and thought she'd be perfect. I'm not sure how this turned out but please pleaseee tell me what you think of it so far! Because that will hopefully convince me to write more then.<strong>

**And yah thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lance swore under his breath twisting around to look at the teacher behind him. "Uh he was bothering…." He glanced back down the hall to see football boy getting to his feet and the girl gone. He swore again and knew it was hopeless, he was gonna get kicked out for sure and Mystique would strangle him the next time she saw him. That was not how he planned to go. He turned back to the teacher, who he realized was screeching in his general direction, something about…jail. Shit shit shit not again! Why couldn't someone just kill him now and spare Mystique the trouble?

Haley ducked around a corner shaking badly. She was torn between relief of having escaped and guilt as she could now hear the screams of one very angry teacher echoing down the hallway. All she wanted to do was go hide somewhere and cry for while and sleep. But all those thoughts vanished when she heard the teacher mention jail.

"Oh god he couldn't go to jail for just that? Could he?" She whispered to herself taking only a moment to think before taking off back down the hallway. "Wait wait it wasn't his fault." She gasped skidding up to the group. The red faced teacher who she realized was her math teacher halted hearing her speak.

"What are you talking about? Were you apart of this fight?" He demanded, eyeing the little girl who had taken a hold of the boy's arm.

"No well kinda I mean Lance was just trying to help me." She stammered out holding onto Lance's arm even tighter mostly because she was close to fainting. "He had me trapped against the wall and he's being harassing me all year." She whispered pointing the gorilla who had clumsily gotten to his feet and was now staring at her like he wanted to kill her. She had a terrifying thought that he probably could.

The teacher looked back and forth between Haley, Lance and Gorilla boy. He knew Haley had never gotten in trouble and what she said was probably true, the kid had already been in trouble for bullying this year. Letting out a sigh he waved his hand at them. "You two can go." He said but stopped Gorilla from leaving. "No you need to come with me. We're going to visit the principal and discuss this matter" The teacher said leading the creature off

A small sigh of relief escaped Haley and she leaned against Lance before remembering that she barely knew him. Dropping her hold on his arm she stepped back quickly looking down at her feet as she tried to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Sorry." She managed to get out as the feeling to run away came back.

Alvers just look at her, taking a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Hey."

* * *

><p>Tada chapter 2 complete. I know this isn't the best writing in the world, but I've had this section written for awhile. Just haven't posted it.<p>

I write in short little spurts so chapters will probably be short.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" Lance repeated when the girl failed to speak up. The smile started to fade from his face and he glanced her, but couldn't see a sign of any scratches or bruises. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was hurting. He could see the anger and frustration welling up in her eyes. He knew how she felt. It made him angry and he felt the slight tremble underneath his feet and could hear the rattling of the lockers surrounding them. "Let's get out of here." He said suddenly wanting to escape this stupid place filled with jocks and bullies.

That seemed to get her attention and she peeked up at him from behind her bangs. "Huh?" She whispered sounding confused. "Let's leave." He repeated. "I dunno I guess we could go grab something to eat or whatever since we already missed lunch." She just looked at him with those eyes so he continued. "Look I was gonna leave anyways and I figure you really don't wanna stay here anyways and even then that you wouldn't really want to be alone or maybe you do..." Comforting people was not his strong suit. He probably couldn't even comfort a rock if his life depended on. That and he wasn't really sure what to do about the whole situation. He didn't want to leave her alone, he saw that look Thing had given her and if looks could kill that one would have reached out and strangled her.

He paused and simply glanced around them feeling weird as she still said nothing but kept on staring at him. "Ok." She piped up finally after she had weighted her options. "But I'll pay." She added and he raised an eyebrow at that wondering if she was implying he didn't have the money or something. "To thank you and all. Cause I dunno what would have happened if you hadn't of showed up." She whispered quietly trailing off as she thought about it. Lance watched a shudder run through her as she clenched her eyes close. A few deep breaths later her eyes opened again and looked back up at him. "Why did you help me" She asked him curiously.

But the bell rang at that time and a swarm of teenagers engulfed them and drowned out any answer Lance was about to give. So instead he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the crowds. Though with his long legs it was more like dragging her behind him. A few kids glanced at them as they past but no one really paid attention. The quiet kid and soon to be dropout were no new gossip.

Soon enough they had escaped the herd and made it outside. He heard Haley take a deep breath behind him and glanced back at her. She looked much more relaxed out in the light which was understandable. Anyone would feel trapped in those tiny halls filled with people you didn't care for. "So where do you want to go?" He asked her as they walked across the grounds towards the parking lot.

"Five Guys." She responded without hesitation and he chuckled at that. "What I wanna cheeseburger..." She muttered unhappy that he was laughing at her. He glanced down at her again and saw a bit of hurt in the blue eyes. "I'm not makin' fun of you." He assured her with a roll of his eyes as he started to sink back to his normal snarky badass. "Jeez just calm down." He snorted. That was the wrong thing to do. Haley's eyes sparked with hurt again and she yanked her hand from his.

"You know what never-nevermind." The girl said in a rush. "I have to go," With that said she spun on her heels and took off quickly. Lance just stared confused for a moment watching her hurry away from him like he was the black plague or something. "What the hell did I do?" He muttered then shook his head, God girls were weird.

* * *

><p><em>I finished a chapter! A shitty chapter but still a chapter none the less. I tried alright. This story is a old one so it's hard to remember where I wanted it to go and then I didn't really think that through anyways sooo yah. Making it up as I go here! I dunno tell me what you think I guess... yahh I'll try and get another chapter up in the next few weeks or so but no guarantees.<em>


End file.
